


too much

by rebelwritesthings



Series: Tony Stark is basically Peter Parker’s dad [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Panic Attack, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter has PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Sensory Overload, Spider Son and Iron Dad, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is a good super dad, because some ASSHOLE DROPPED A FUCKING BUILDING ON HIM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelwritesthings/pseuds/rebelwritesthings
Summary: Peter can’t breathe.He can’t think.There is too much input.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter was in math class and it felt like he’d been there for a decade.

 

All he wanted to do was leave, but he couldn’t.

 

He was doing a test.

 

He looked up at the clock.

 

Fifteen minutes left.

 

He looked down at his paper.

 

Three out of one hundred questions completed.

 

Crap.

 

Peter picked up his pencil, but he couldn’t read the paper.

 

His vision was blurring.

 

The lights were too bright.

 

There was too much noise.

 

Chairs creaking.

 

Someone clicking their pen.

 

Someone tapping their feet.

 

People breathing.

 

The clock ticking.

 

He closed his eyes.

 

“Peter?”

 

Ned was talking to him.

 

He couldn’t answer.

 

He could barely breathe.

 

He felt faint.

 

Lightheaded.

 

Far away.

 

Someone, probably Ned, tapped his arm.

 

Peter didn’t open his eyes.

 

Someone else was talking to him.

 

He tried to catch his breathe but it felt like he was being crushed.

 

It felt like he was there again.

 

The warehouse.

 

It felt like he was dying.

 

It was too much.

 

Too.

 

Much.

 

Input.

 

That was the last thing he thought before he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Tony was in a meeting and he was bored as hell.

 

Listening to men who thought they could run his company better than he could ramble on, he chewed the end of his pen.

 

Finally, like a godsend, his phone starting to ring. He didn’t recognize the number, but he answered anyways.

 

“Is this Mr. Stark?”

 

“It is.”

 

“I’m calling on behalf of Peter Parker. He passed out at school and you’re listed as his secondary emergency contact.”

 

Tony stood up, “Give me a second.” Walking out of the boardroom, he ignored the protests shouted after him. “What happened?”

 

“We aren’t entirely sure. Are you able to pick him up?”

 

“I’ll be there soon.” Tony hung up the phone, “Friday, tell Happy to meet me at the car.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

Tony quickly made his way down to the garage, filled with worry.

 

“Boss? What’s going on?”

 

Tony slid into the passenger seat of the car Happy was stood beside, “Get in. You’re driving.”

 

Happy did as told and started the car, “Where to?”

 

“Kid’s school.”

 

Happy took off at full speed, “What happened?”

 

Tony could tell Happy was trying to sound unconcerned, “I don’t know. I was just told to pick him up.” 

 

Happy nodded and sharply turned a corner, heading towards the school. Tony was a little amazed by how quickly Happy drove there.

 

The second the car pulled to a stop, Tony jumped out of the car.

 

Ignoring the stares of students and teachers alike, he ran to the office.

 

Whispers followed him, what was Tony Stark doing in a high school?

 

Tony knew the tabloids would be going crazy over this, but he didn’t care. Peter was more important.

 

“I’m here for Peter Parker.” Tony told the receptionist.

 

The woman looked a little surprised, but led him into a small room where Peter was laid on a cot, unconscious.

 

“What the fuck happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sooooo sorry this took so long. Life’s been shit lately.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Peter woke up moving.

 

Somehow.

 

He wasn’t sure what was happening.

 

Slowly, he forced his eyes open to see...

 

“Tony?”

 

Peter sat up from how he was laying, using Tony’s lap as a pillow.

 

“Hey kid.”

 

“Why are you here?”

 

Tony gave a soft chuckle, “It’s my car.”

 

Peter smiled a bit, “No, why am I here?”

 

“I had to grab you from school. You passed out in class.”

 

“Oh.” Peter sighed, remembering what had happened. He probably failed his test.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Peter looked down at the ground, avoiding Tony’s eyes. A lot was wrong but Tony couldn’t know that. “Nothing. I’m fine.”

 

“If you were fine you wouldn’t have passed out in math class.”

 

Peter didn’t answer.

 

“And according to FRIDAY you haven’t been going out as spider kid. What’s going on?”

 

“Spider-Man.” Peter muttered under his breath.

 

“Fine. Spider-Man.” Tony sighed, “Please talk to me. I... If you aren’t okay I need you to tell someone, May, me, hell, even a teacher. I need you to be okay because I don’t want you turning out like me.”

 

Peter was silent for a minute, not sure what to say. He knew how broken Tony was, but he was also strong.

 

A hero.

 

Peter wanted to turn out like him.

 

“I’m not okay.”

 

“I know.” Tony spoke softly, “How do you feel?”

 

“I don’t like life.”

 

“Do you want to die?” He asked the question slowly, terrified to hear an answer.

 

“A little bit. Just sometimes.”

 

Tony frowned, “You shouldn’t want to die ever.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologize. It’s okay. It’ll be okay.”

 

Tony out his arm around Peter and pulled the kid into a hug. The two of them sat in silence the rest of the drive.

 

When Happy pulled into the garage, he got out of the car. Peter and Tony stayed where they were.

 

“I don’t really want to die. I just want them to stop.”

 

“Them?”

 

Peter pulled away from Tony, a bit ashamed, “The nightmares.”

 

“I’ll let you in on a secret. In this line of work, we all get nightmares. Even Captain America.”

 

Peter perked up a bit at hearing that, maybe he was more normal then he thought.

 

“So kiddo, what are the nightmares about? Talking really does help.”

 

“The building.”

 

“What?” Tony was confused he had no clue what Peter was talking about.

 

“When Toomes dropped the building on me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry this took so long. My mental health has been spiralling downwards and I haven’t been able to write much. Good news is next chapter is the last one, and then I can say goodbye to this particular story and hopefully get a fresh start with something new (and fluffy) :)  
> -R


	4. Chapter 4

Tony froze, his brain trying to process what Peter had said. 

Finally, he spoke slowly, "Toomes dropped a building on you?"

Peter nodded, a little bit scared by his mentor's reaction.

"He dropped a fucking building on you and you didn't think that it was something you should mention?"

"I didn't want to worry you." Peter mumbled.

Tony sighed, "Kid, I'm always going to be worried about you. This is the kind of thing that you tell me, or at least your aunt or someone."

"I'm sorry."

Tony pulled Peter closer to him, "Don't apologize to me. I mean you were fine, the suit is equipped for- fucking hell."

Peter stared at Tony, knowing what he was thinking, "Not your fault."

"I took the suit. You were in pajamas."

"I didn't have the suit and I did it. I wasn't nothing. You were right."

Tony wanted to cry, or get drunk. Probably both. Peter had learned the lesson that Tony wanted him to learn, but he had got hurt and traumatized in the process. No matter what Peter said, it was Tony's fault.

"You shouldn't have had to go through that."

"I'm fine. The nightmares aren't even that bad."

"Don't lie to me."

"They are bad." Peter corrected, "But I can handle it."

"You aren't going to handle it alone anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is finally done


End file.
